


Nocturne/夜曲

by MarauderIvy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 终究是求而不得。





	Nocturne/夜曲

**Author's Note:**

> 部分对话来自前传小说The Price of Freedom

那是他将杰克·斯派洛提升为船长后的第三个月，当天旁瓦洛勋爵再次造访了东印度公司。那天晚上月光正好，倾洒在海面之上，像是铺开了一整片波光闪烁的星空。远海的船坞声模模糊糊，听在贝克特耳朵里仿佛某种温柔的召唤。他放下手中的文件，突然就想去港口走走。

卡拉巴尔的夜晚粘稠闷热，一捧清凉的海水因此显得格外有诱惑力。他在离码头不远处停了下来，站在一棵棕榈树下，注视着泊在港池的一艘艘帆船。寂静里忽然传来窸窸窣窣的声音 ，从离他最近的那艘船上传来。

而当他一抬头，就看到了杰克·斯派洛，站在邪恶女神号的舵轮附近，伸手抚摸着一根根光滑的木质圆柄，脸上是近乎温柔的神色。他没有过多夸张的表情，贝克特却觉得他的眼睛像是被什么点亮了一般，灼灼如同燃烧的月光。

杰克把着舵柄又摩挲了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地长长叹息，放开它走向船舷，俯下身去拉动着吊索索试图把最后一艘小艇从吊杆上拉上来。他戴了一顶遮住了半边眉眼的三角帽，上面插了根硕大的蓝色鸵鸟毛，在幽静的夜晚微微摆动着。海风吹拂过他披散在肩头的头发，鼓起他松松垮垮的宽袖衬衫，让他看上去像只即将振翅欲飞的鸟儿，下一秒就要消失在月夜云间。

贝克特看了一会儿，只觉得心脏都被灌满了冰凉的海水一般，有什么情绪呼之欲出，又被他强自压下。那一头杰克终于成功把小艇吊到了甲板附近，他一手握着绳索，一手扶了扶挡了眼睛的帽檐，一转头却看到贝克特站在港口附近一棵棕榈树下，目不转睛地凝视着他。他惊讶之下手不自觉一松，滑轮牵动着吊索哗啦啦地掉了开去，小船轰然坠落水面，发出尴尬的一声轻响。

“贝克特先生！”杰克一手摘下帽子按在胸口微微颔首，声音里有几分惊讶，“没想到您这时还醒着。”他一低头看到在水面漂浮着的船只，毫无窘迫之意地笑了笑，就要低头去再把它拽上来。

贝克特这时已慢慢走到了码头附近，在底下冲他摇了摇头：“下来。”

杰克丢开了绳索，有些困惑地挑起一边眉毛，但接着他还是依言拎起了放在船头的那盏油灯。他一手将帽子扣回头上，一手提起灯，轻巧地从船上直接跳了下来，落在贝克特的面前。

“先生......？”

他走近了才闻到杰克身上那股挥之不去的朗姆酒的气味，似乎比往常更浓重了些，他整个人像是从朗姆酒桶里捞出来的一样。

贝克特看着他，想要说的话却突然齐齐从舌根上消失。柔亮的月光洒了杰克一身，让他的五官显得比平日更为俊秀。他还穿着白天跟旁瓦洛勋爵见面时的衣服，只是脱去了外套，淡黄色的马甲和质地上乘的衬衫让贝克特无端生出豢养金丝雀的错觉。但是下一秒他就轻笑着摇了摇头，金丝雀……那大概是跟杰克·斯派洛最不相像的一种鸟类了。

“那身衣服，”他过了会儿才开口，“穿得还合身吗？”

“是的，先生。”杰克回答，“非常合适。”

贝克特点了点头，又不知该说什么好了。 一阵尴尬的沉默，接着他看到了在海面上漂浮的小船。杰克顺着他的目光看过去，接着忽然一笑。

“今早才修补好的，老鼠咬坏了一块木板。”他说，“您想亲自检查一下吗？”

他的声音很轻，贝克特不由自主地点了点头。于是杰克就放下手中的灯，顺着绳索爬上了邪恶女神号，消失在左边船舷附近。绳索晃动着，不一会儿，就传来了桨划动水面的细微声响。小船很快便靠了岸。

贝克特看着漂在水上的船，和船里的杰克·斯派洛，只觉得自己荒唐透顶。然而他却无论如何都无法、也不愿抗拒踏上船坐到杰克身边的想法。他提起灯，踏进轻微摇晃着的小船里，然后小心地坐下。

杰克握住船桨用力一划，小船便被推离了码头，顺着流动的水波轻悠悠像远处漂去。那盏灯被他放在船头，灯影幽幽地摇曳着，在他脸上投下温柔的光影。

贝克特盯着那抖动的灯火看了一会儿，才像想起来了什么似的：“你想让我检查船板……？”

“除非你坚持要，先生。”他说，听上去简直理所当然得让人恼火，“但你不觉得把整个夜晚就用来检查船板会有点儿没意思吗？”

贝克特噎了一下：“所以坐在船上在水里浮一晚上在你看来就是个更好的选择了？”

“当然不是。这还是取决于你。”杰克说，然后放开了船桨，朝他凑近过来。月光将那双眼睛照得更加明亮，简直像满载星辰，“我以为你可能有点什么想跟我说。”

他听上去跟平常一样倨傲又轻率，贝克特犹豫了一下，几乎想把那些深埋在心底的渴望与冲动一一付诸语言。那强烈到执迷的、他自己都没有意识到的渴望.......

“哦……”杰克却突然凑了过来，那距离几乎称得上是亲密无间。他的嘴唇恍然就要贴上贝克特的，却在挨上前的最后一秒突然游离开去，只有温热的吐息轻悠悠地擦过稍矮些的人的唇间。

贝克特不由得跟着向前倾身，就听到杰克在他耳边低声说：“你是不是爱上了我？”

“哦……”杰克却突然凑了过来，那距离几乎称得上是亲密无间。他的嘴唇恍然就要贴上贝克特的，却在挨上前的最后一秒突然游离开去，只有温热的吐息轻悠悠地擦过稍矮些的人的唇间。

贝克特不由得跟着向前倾身，就听到杰克在他耳边低声说：“你是不是爱上了我？”

他的声音几不可闻，末尾的音节轻得如同情人间的叹息。贝克特猛然震了一下，呼吸霎时梗在喉间。杰克看上去比平时任何一个时候都要更轻佻大胆，那双黑珍珠一样的眼睛注视着他，认真得近乎怜悯。

贝克特还没来得及从他脸上看出什么情绪，衣物窸窣作响，杰克就不着痕迹地躲开了。

只不过是一转眼，他就恢复了往常笑嘻嘻插科打诨的态度：“别害羞，贝克特先生。你看，我完全能理解你，因为如果是我的话，我也会跟你做同样的选择，毫无疑问。毕竟我——”

贝克特没有任何征兆地猛然搂过他的肩膀，用力吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

他在闭上眼之前看到杰克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，惯常机灵慧黠的眼睛里第一次露出了短暂的茫然，却是可爱得紧。贝克特将他拥得更紧了些，轻轻推了推，就揽着他躺在了小船里。

杰克的嘴唇比他想象中的还要温热柔软，磨蹭了几下就柔顺地张开，任他予取予求。他啃咬着脆弱的唇瓣，时不时安抚地舔舐着。那毫无抵抗的姿态让贝克特恍惚地觉得，这个人只有在这种时候才是全心臣服的。他小心翼翼地搂着他，连啃咬都不敢太过用力，隐约觉得听到了杰克低低的笑声。

贝克特过了许久才感觉到对方温柔的迎合，惊喜之下只觉一阵头晕目眩。喜悦并着征服的满足感霎时间席卷而上，让他更为肆无忌惮地在对方的领地里掠夺索取起来，带着诗人亲吻一朵玫瑰般的专注，一寸寸地磨蹭着那双丰润的唇。

漫长灼热的亲吻过后，贝克特才从杰克身上抬起头，迎着月光不知第几次好好打量这个乖张狡黠的小船长。他长得真的称得上是漂亮，眉眼的轮廓英俊又精致，漂亮得能被仿着模样造个船首像。杰克坦然地迎着他的目光，懒洋洋地向下一滑，随意地横躺在船板上，宽松的衣襟几乎全部敞开了，引诱着贝克特去更进一步真切地触摸到他。

“我明白了。”他忽然喃喃地说。“这真是.....有趣。”

明白什么？贝克特下意识想问，却最终也没有问出口。他俯下身想去再一次吻住他，杰克却不遂他的愿，总是在他快要贴上的时候忽地躲开，他头发里琳琳琅琅的饰品不断地响动着。

三番五次下来，他终于有些恼火地放弃了。

“你真是......屡教不改。”贝克特这么说，语气里有的只是十成十的无奈。杰克转了转眼睛，促狭地笑了。

小船忽然一动，杰克伸出一只手去划了一把长桨，让水波推着船身在海面越漂越远。他专注地凝视着贝克特，一只手还荡在船外，另一只手就勾住他的脖子，在他还兀自出神的时候直接亲了上来。

若有若无的香料和朗姆酒气漫不经心地扑面而来。杰克比他要毫无顾忌得多，他吻得又草率又慵懒，舌尖在贝克特唇间一触即逝，过了会儿又邀请般地辗转着贴上。

直到结束之后，贝克特都还有些没回过神来。杰克瞅着他的表情，露出计谋得逞的笑容：“现在我们扯平了。”

“你……你还真是充满惊喜。”贝克特张了张口，其余的话都化成了一个他自己都没有意识到的无奈微笑。喜爱之情如浪潮般涌上心头，他情不自禁地低下头，吻着对方敞开的衣衫领口里袒露出的皮肤。

“我能吗……？”

杰克挣扎了一下，接着就躺平了，挂在船边的那只手缩回来，将衬衫完全拉开。

“只要别扯坏我的衣服，亲爱的。不然我明天只能光着身子出海了。我想您也不愿意这样的吧？”他声音如琴弦颤动，听得人浑身发热。

贝克特这才无所顾忌地亲吻起他来，却也不急着把衣服全部从他身上剥掉。他任由它们敞开一半，剩下的如同宽大的羽翼铺在那人身底。杰克如同一只慵懒的猫咪一样，享受着他钟情的亲吻，不时稍稍地扭动一下，企图找个更舒服的姿势。他平时藏在层层叠叠的布料之后的躯体年轻柔韧，隐隐蕴含着力量，贝克特的亲吻由他脖颈处一路向下，爱抚过每一寸寸光滑的皮肤表面。月光将他的身体染成了象牙白的颜色，晃得人几乎眼花。

半勃的性器被握住的时候，他整个人猛地一颤，像被拿住了要害的猎物惊喘出声，睫毛急促地抖动着。

小船晃动了一下，带起海水一阵阵的轻响。

贝克特手上一边不疾不徐地动作着，一边俯下身去衔住他绷紧了的细长颈线，牙齿磨蹭着柔软的皮肉，接着毫不客气地深深陷入。杰克用力抓住了他的手，吃痛地呜咽了一声，有些无力地向后仰起头。

那反应着实能激起人的征服欲。贝克特不由得更用力了些，想到自己的唇齿之下就是他脆弱的血脉，而只要再咬得深一些——再深一些，就能将他永远禁锢在这月光下，桎梏在自己怀中，这个自由的灵魂就此完完全全属于自己。他浑身的血液都燥热起来，无上的诱惑催使着他用力咬下去，怦怦地鼓震着耳膜。

杰克却毫无生死已落入他人掌控的自觉，他转而伸手玩弄起上司的头发，略微冰凉的指尖一次次擦过耳廓。贝克特盯着他看了许久，终于慢慢地松开牙齿，向下移去，听着耳畔强自克制的杂乱的喘息。杰克任他摆弄着，时不时玩味地轻哼一下，眼睛转来转去，最后定在贝克特身旁的某个位置上。

他起初还只是盯着，后来就愈发出神了。于是东印度公司西非事务司的主管顺着他的目光看过去，再开口时声音里不由得带了那么点咬牙切齿的意味：“杰克。”

“啊嗯，先生......？”

“我对你的吸引力还不如朗姆酒？”

”当然不是，先生，怎么可能呢。”那家伙佯装委屈地辩解，“我只是觉得，如果你想继续，不如用——”

他欠身去抓过那个他盯了半天的酒瓶子，手腕一翻就将盖子旋开。深色的液体有几滴泼洒在了他身上，顺着赤裸的皮肤蜿蜒流淌下来。

贝克特接过瓶子，过了会儿才反应过来杰克的意思，不由得一阵窘迫。他想明明他是那个掌控全局的人，却比那个生涩的年轻人还要手足无措。实在是.......

“或者如果你再不做的话，朗姆酒可能就确实是个比你更好的选择了。”杰克又贴到他耳边，轻车熟路地开着玩笑。贝克特握住他细瘦的双腕剪在身后，倾身将他推得靠在翘起的船艄上。

细薄料子的衬衫仍挂了一半在身上，宽松地堆叠在身下。半长不长的头发从颈后一缕缕垂落，露出细瘦肩胛的形状。贝克特凑过去舔咬他的后颈，只觉得对方格外顺从地靠在他怀里，只偶尔在被咬疼了的时候呜咽着挣动一下，却也不急着逃离。

那让贝克特心底无端地蹿起一股细细的火焰，兴奋又惶恐地难以置信，禁不住要觉得这个自由的生灵终于被他摸索着抓在了掌心，连羽翼都顺服地垂落下来。

他拿过那个圆形的酒瓶，慷慨地倾倒了好些朗姆酒在掌心，然后在杰克一脸痛心疾首的表情里沾了些澄澈的酒液探到对方身后，开始缓慢地小心摸索。

身体被微凉的液体浸润着强迫打开的时候，他睁大了眼睛，不由自主地伸手环住了贝克特的脖子。酒精沾染上极度敏感的地方，过于剧烈的刺激让杰克浑身都是一个激灵，下意识地往后缩，却被握住了细窄的腰杆动弹不得。他克制不住地震颤着，眼睛里陡然蒙了层湿意，抵在贝克特肩头呜咽出声。

“你看，这怪得了谁？”贝克特兴致大好地在他耳边故作惋惜地说，安抚地吻了吻他的颈侧，手上不停地往更深处探去，凉冰冰的液体顺着他的手指滴滴答答地掉在船板上，在浪涛声绵延起伏的夜晚清晰得令人面红耳热。

“瞧你说的！我可从没说这有一点不好。”杰克依旧一点不肯示弱，下一秒又在艰涩的热痛下难耐地闭上了眼睛，表情介于一种极致的迷醉与茫然之间，似是全无防备的、被人网入笼中的幼兽。冰凉的酒哺入内里，灼热得像是突然变成了燃烧的火，烫得他无意识地哀鸣出来。相比之下，被异物顶开的不适感都没有那么鲜明了。

小船在水面慢悠悠地晃动着，贝克特注视着他微微颤动的睫毛，突然玩心大起，拉过杰克的一只手摸向他自己的身后，引得他浑身一颤。那里正湿答答地往外溢着被体温焐热了些的酒液，淋漓地蹭满了掌心，又顺着指缝蜿蜒着往下淌。

杰克停了会儿，把手抽了回来，移到眼前，眉毛不由得一垮。然后，在贝克特惊讶的注视里，他把手指凑在唇边舔了舔。

“这可是朗姆，浪费一滴都是罪过哪。”他说，脸上是货真价实的意犹未尽，像只舔爪子的猫。过了一会儿他又忽然凑上前，轻飘飘地问：“你想不想尝尝？”

贝克特脸上发热，他还从未见过如此直白的挑逗。在他语塞的时候，杰克已经干干脆脆地贴了上来，芬芳的酒香弥漫在两人之间的空气里，直接就勾在心上。贝克特像是想到了什么，半晌摇了摇头，说：“用这个...倒是很适合你。”

“千真万确，先生。希望你下回每次喝它的时候都能想起我。”

贝克特控制不住地轻笑出声：“那我为什么还要喝它？我可以换一种。”

“那你就记得时刻这样提醒自己吧，亲爱的。”杰克晃晃悠悠地靠过去，呼吸都拂在他肩窝，“说的好像你能抵抗住那诱惑似的。”

“看在上帝的面上，杰克，你是不是永远都学不会消停点儿？”

杰克相当认真地思考了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。

贝克特拿他毫无办法，握住他的腰摆了个相对来说舒适的姿势，然后慢慢地顶了进去。这下杰克是瞬间没了声息。船身剧烈地一抖，他痛得忍不住咬牙闭上了眼睛，像垂死的天鹅一样仰起了头，袒露出细长的脖颈，死死握住小船边沿的手用力到指尖都泛了白。贝克特稍稍动了一下，他就捱受不住似的浑身一抖，呜咽了一声：“疼……”

那声音也在轻颤着，像鸟雀濒死之时的喑哑嘶鸣。贝克特停了下来，在他脊背处安抚地轻轻抚摸。

“杰克.....？”

杰克摇了摇头，过了会儿才说得出话来，只是声音还是有点儿发抖：“不用担心，先生。我经历过更糟的。”

贝克特却还是有点不忍心的样子，指尖摩挲着他沾了零星湿意的睫毛。杰克轻轻叹了口气。

”来吧，还是你要等到天亮？”他凑在贝克特耳边轻轻地说，声音又低柔又邪恶，“这样你的副官，你所有的下属，都能看到你是如何疯狂地迷恋我的。”

贝克特哽了一下，有些恼恨地瞪了他一眼，杰克却笑嘻嘻地往后躺了回去，动作间牵动到两人相连的地方，一声低低的呻吟脱口而出。贝克特这才如梦初醒般按着他动了动，手指穿过他柔软发间将他拉进一个吻。这么做的同时他在心底叹息，觉得自己再也无药可救。

他的动作起先小心温柔，尔后就愈发残忍起来，又深又狠地顶进柔软内里，迫得承受的人颤抖着搂紧了他的脖子，眉梢因痛楚难耐地绞紧。残存的酒液此刻仿佛化作了火焰，顺着相接的地方炽烈地燃烧起来，灼烫得像是要将震颤的神经都根根焚毁殆尽。

承载着他们的小船在水面由浅而深地晃动着，时不时有水波拍击上船身，将冰冷的海水溅在身上。杰克这回不再插科打诨地胡乱说话了，他微微撇过头去，凝望着视野里倾斜的寂静海面。

贝克特握住他的下颌转过来，就看到那双眼睛失神地大睁着，瞳孔微微涣散，睫毛上挂了不知是什么的细小水珠，稍一眨动，那水珠就顺着尖削的脸颊线条滑落下去。

性器拖曳过体内某个地方的时候，杰克陡然浑身一震，呜咽着呻吟出声：“啊……”那尾音虚浮，颤得厉害，带着哽咽的哭腔。他看上去极其痛苦又极度欢愉，无意识地微微蜷缩起来想要往后躲，睁大的眼睛里每一丝沉溺挣扎的神情都纤毫毕露。

贝克特俯下身，捉住他的唇瓣吻了吻，就继续起残酷的挞伐。他故意深深顶在那点毫不留情地重重研磨，听着耳畔低哑无助的喘息。快感如同漩涡般，拽着他往最深处溺毙下去。而比起感官上的刺激，更要命的是杰克的反应——纵然他平时能有多牙尖嘴利，此刻也卸下了所有骄傲又自信的面具，如若被钉死在荆棘丛中的麻雀，吐出仿若泣音的长长哀鸣。那声音比塞壬的歌声还要更引人神魂颠倒。

攀上顶端的瞬间，贝克特握住他的手抵在船头，用力地吻住他，恍然间尝到了苦涩的血腥气。当他抬起头的时候，他看到杰克还维持着那个姿势躺着，湿透的睫毛一下下掀动，而头顶的漫天星穹好像一时间都坠落下来，化作他眼底星辰般的光，惊心动魄。

贝克特一时有些微微怔住，脸上那些渴望、沉迷、迫切、兴奋，那难以自拔的倾慕、无药可救的沦陷，也因此全都一览无余。当他回过神的时候，杰克已经从船头上撑起了身，沉默地凝视着他。

杰克看上去一点都没有放纵后该有的慵懒疲倦，相反清醒得很。他看着贝克特，突然伸出手，接着又缓缓收了回去，脸上的表情一瞬间变得无比复杂。

“我很抱歉。”他轻轻地说。

贝克特还没从方才的事情里回味过来，仍旧昏昏沉沉的，因此错过了杰克轻不可闻的一声叹气。而下一秒，杰克脸上的表情已经完全被狡黠取代了，他愣怔中恍惚好像看到杰克脸上闪过一丝狡黠，接着眼前一花，就被拽着从船一边翻了下去。

贝克特猝不及防，呛了几口水，狼狈地扑腾了几下才拽住了小船的边沿稳住了自己。杰克则好像被放归大海的鱼一样，海风吹起他一缕缕湿透的头发，将之前的放纵疯狂也彻底洗去。他半浮在水里，伸长手去拽贝克特从一开始就好端端穿在身上的双排扣长外套。

“现在可以脱掉这身繁复衣服了吧，先生？”他说，“都湿透了。”

月光将海面映得如沙如雪。贝克特无奈地点头，忽然觉得杰克一瞬间又显得如此遥远，像是随时都会融进翻卷的海浪，消失在水天相接的地方，根本就无从拥有。

 

+++

 

后来卡特勒·贝克特想起那天晚上，还是觉得不可思议。即使已经十几年过去，他终于得偿所愿地被人以“勋爵”相称，那些久远的情绪却依旧如同涨潮似的，随着回想不紧不慢地漫上心头。那可…真叫人恼火。

而比这更令人恼火的是，他发现自己在克制着不要转过头去，克制着不去提起他们的过去，克制着不愿想起曾经的执迷，只怕回头看一眼，就发现那执迷一直还在。而他最终还是屈服了。他盯着窗外碧蓝色的粼粼细浪，半晌不痛不痒地说上次我见到那艘船的时候，她遍体都着了火，还正在慢慢沉没。

身后人的呼吸微微一滞，但也仅此而已。“闭上眼睛假装这是场噩梦吧，”那人轻浮地说，“我就是这么熬过来的。”

贝克特继续盯着那艘漂亮的三桅帆船，她鼓起的黑帆就像黑鸟的羽翼。是啊....黑珍珠号。她最近十年在海上烧杀抢掠的丰功伟绩传得足够远，贝克特忽然有些好奇如果那艘船上的人知道了这船其实是他送给杰克·斯派洛的，他们脸上会是个什么表情。

“我们有过交易，杰克。我让你负责以我的名义运送货物，而你放跑了他们。”他尽量用轻柔的语气去提起曾经让他咬牙切齿的过往，只觉得怒火已在日久年深中逝去，留下的灼痕却还鲜明得很。

“人不是货物，伙计。”杰克简洁地说。那让勋爵的手在麻布窗帘上收紧，又缓缓松开。他终于慢慢转过身，把目光投向他舱房里的海盗。

有那么一瞬间，贝克特恍惚地觉得他像是再次回到了卡拉巴尔。

那时候他距离被调过去做西非事务司的主管已经有段时候了。那天是个晴天，当他正在为西印度群岛海路上肆虐的海盗头疼不已的时候，他的副手报告说：“先生，顺风号刚刚回港了。大副和二副觉得有必要像您报告，他们现在就在门外。”

“哦？带他们进来，查尔默斯，你可以下去了。”

他于是就放下文件，在门吱呀一声打开时，漫不经心地抬头扫了一眼。

他面前那个二十多岁的年轻人，穿着褪了色的衬衫和外套，领巾歪歪斜斜，却意外地干净整洁。即便即便浑身上下都蒙了层土，那人也称得上英俊好看了。他的头发里缠满了花里胡哨的珠贝与象牙饰品，几缕编成了细细的辫子，剩下的用头巾随意缠了一把，乱蓬蓬地披散着，有一绺还翘在了外面，桀骜地微微晃动。

除了他狂放不羁的发型，他竟然还画了眼线，衬得他那双眼睛又黑又亮，像两颗黑珍珠似的。贝克特往前欠了欠身，恍惚觉得从他身上嗅到了混合着泥土与香料的气味，叠着海风清冽又咸涩的气息，渺远又悠长。

而他看上去......贝克特只需要看他一眼，就几乎能想象到他站在瞭望台上的样子，风想必会鼓起他宽宽垮垮的衣衫，让他就像只飞鸟。他看着也真真切切就像只灵俏的小鸟，仿佛下一秒就要振翅飞走，消失在钻蓝色的汪洋里。

“所以，”他不紧不慢地开口，“我将有幸认识的是哪两位？”

“早上好，贝克特先生。”那年轻人摘下翻檐帽冲他一笑，他的傲慢顿时显得不那么令人生厌的了，贝克特有些不情不愿地在心底承认那个笑容可真是迷人，“我是杰克·斯派洛，这是我的二副罗伯特·格林先生。我们刚从顺风号上回来，觉得向您报告是我们的职责所在......”

那年轻人毫不顾忌地与他对视，贝克特打量着他，只觉得无比有趣。在杰克讲述班布里奇船长的不幸遭遇的时候，他都没法把注意力从他身上移开。这个利落整洁的商船水手……看上去大胆又狡黠，聪慧得像是能用鞋跟思考，如果他真的有那么聪明的话。他的猜测几乎立刻就被证实了——一个仅靠谈判就从恶名昭彰的女海盗手里保住了大部分货物和船员的平安的人，着实令人惊奇。

等到杰克递给他航海日志，彬彬有礼地从他房间内退出去后，贝克特看着桌子上铺着的航海地图，这才轻轻地笑出声来。

而如今，距离他们在卡拉巴尔的第一次见面已经过去了十多年，杰克身上差不多已经没有了当年那个干净整洁的商船水手的痕迹，再找不出一丝一毫的稚气生涩。那些轻佻又骄傲的神色被他很好地掩藏了起来，看在贝克特眼里，却不知怎的比当年还要张扬放肆。

当贝克特转过身去，看着那个此刻在他舱房里无所畏惧地随便乱动的海盗时，心底忽然涌起一股久违的挫败感。

即使已经过了这么多年，他还是再度像当年一样，克制不住地被他吸引。他几乎克制不住地又要试图挽留他。而与此同时，他却无比清醒地意识到，他无论怎样尝试，他都永远不会属于他。

他看着杰克在他的舱房里神色自若地弄乱了他桌子上差不多每一件摆饰，连每一根蓬乱的发丝上都写满了无所畏惧，在心底唾骂着自己的可悲。

他回想起在他们相处过的那短短几年里，他对杰克的纵容与放任也是这样情不自禁无知无觉，无奈里带着小心翼翼的讨好意味。不仅仅是那艘船，还有那么多——那么多平常生活里林林总总的事情上。

大概也正是如此，最后的反叛才让贝克特如此猝不及防又怒火中烧。不仅仅是失去头衔和雇主的愤恨与屈辱，不仅仅是职业生涯上永久的污点......还有被背叛的刺痛。当默瑟带回他的舰队上的消息时，他是那么难以置信。

杰克被从哨兵号上的牢房里带回卡拉巴尔，转而丢进东印度公司的监狱里的那天晚上，贝克特去看了他。杰克满不在乎地躺在一堆乱七八糟的稻草上，接着天窗里投下的月光饶有兴味地研究着手上的镣铐。听到脚步声，他微微抬起头看了一眼，接着又躺了回去。

“我为之奋斗的一切，在这里，在卡拉巴尔......”贝克特一手握住了铁栅栏，开口的时候他蓦地收紧手指，像是要将它硬生生掰断，“忍受着这令人憎恶的鬼天气，让这个海岸能够正常运转…所有那些工作都付之一炬。”

杰克终于放下了手，从地上坐了起来，向前蹭了蹭。他盯着贝克特冰冷的目光，像是在思考着该说什么，但最终就只是简洁地说了一句：“人不是货物。”

他没有过多的辩解，贝克特却从他眼睛里看到了坚定的、不容退让的拒绝。所以这就是他宁肯背叛他也要坚守的底线，“人不是货物”......贝克特轻轻摇了头，只觉得一切都荒谬至极。怒火燃过了顶点，反而慢慢冷却了下来。

贝克特突然伸出手，隔着栅栏抓住了杰克的衣领，将他用力地扯向自己。杰克不防，被扯得撞在了铁栅栏上，撞得有点儿狠，疼得他低低地叫了一声。

“你这个....你这个 _海盗_ 。”他咬牙切齿地说，憎恶在心底翻搅着。所以，原来是这样。杰克眼睛里时不时闪现的反叛、他掩藏不住的渴望自由的心、桀骜不驯又骄傲自负的模样，竟都是这个原因。

杰克没有说话，那沉默却比任何反驳都要更加倔强。贝克特盯着他看了许久，接着慢慢地轻笑出来。

“杰克，”他说，语气轻柔得近乎诱哄。杰克皱了皱眉，但却没有退缩。“你以为我不知道你真正渴望的是什么？你觉得你能背叛我而不受到任何惩罚？你会后悔的。”

他自始至终都盯着那双黑珍珠一样的眼睛，绝望地试图在其中找出哪怕一丝一毫的恐惧与哀求。但是没有，他看不到他想要的，从这个人身上他永远也得不到他想要的。那双眼睛在明晃晃的月色下沉如茫茫深海，又亮如晦夜星辰，挑衅又漠然地望着他。

“你可以对我做你想做的任何事情。”杰克突然凑上前，离他不过几寸的距离，近得能数清他浓密的长睫毛。温热的吐息轻柔地攀绕上来，这简直是贝克特这辈子见过的最轻蔑的引诱。“但从我这里，你得不到你想要的。”

贝克特的脸猛地沉了下来，他抓着对方衣领的手用力地最后一扯，然后松开了。

第二天他终于想好了该如何惩罚他。杰克被默瑟和他的手下们桎梏着，半跪在哨兵号的甲板上，他披拂的头发挡住了眼睛。贝克特俯下身看着他，求而不得的苦闷与愤恨近乎绝望地充斥了他的心脏，而即便是被他的兄长嘲弄、被父亲要求去做牧师时，贝克特也没有像现在这样感受到过如此可怕的挫败感。

“给我。”贝克特突然伸出手去，抓住了默瑟的袖子，从他手里夺过烧得通红的拨火棍。“我想亲自来。”他低声说。杰克自刚刚起就一直低垂着脑袋，此时猛然抬起头，透过散落的额发盯着他。

他看上去就像平时无数个日日夜夜一样年轻又倔强，却处处都透着陌生。有那么一刹那，贝克特忽然觉得自己从未真正了解过他。或许已经摸到了表面，却连核心里有什么都一无所知。他从未了解过，也似乎永远了解不了。他压抑着提起杰克的衣领质问他的冲动：

_ 到底要怎样——到底要怎么做，才能让你听命于我？到底要怎么做，你才能留下？ _

贝克特吹了吹烙铁上飘落的炭火，走向毫无反抗能力的、他的猎物。他在脑海里描绘着那双眼睛被恐惧与无助填满的样子，心底升起残虐的快感。他想象着他会如何疼得浑身痉挛，被冷汗浸透的鸦黑眼睫无助地一阵阵颤抖。那定会是他这辈子见过的最脆弱最倔强的画面。

杰克依旧一言不发，却浑身发抖，看上去害怕到了极点，却不知怎的强自支撑着。烙铁按上手腕的一瞬间，饶是他死死咬住了嘴唇也没能忍住脱口而出的尖叫。极度的痛苦让他几乎软倒在地，绑缚着他的铁链一阵疯狂的哗哗作响。

贝克特心里一跳，手却平稳得很。他将烙铁递给默瑟，蹲下身去看杰克的表情。

那双黑眼睛微微涣散，眼睫无力地抖动着，然后垂落了下来。他痛到一个字都说不出来，冷汗涔涔地铺了满脸。贝克特替他拂开一缕湿透的头发，声音轻柔地说：“你看，杰克，你可以选择放走货物，可以选择反抗我，但最后你还是会屈服。这就只是.....你只是不得不。”

回应他的只有沉默。

“现在，杰克。是时候为你的选择承担后果了。”他轻声说，看向泊在港湾的邪恶女神号。她的帆没有被完全收起来，白色的亚麻布片在风里肆意地招展着。

杰克像是预感到了什么一样抬起了眼，怔怔地看着他。

贝克特吩咐默瑟朝着那艘船开火，炮火轰鸣声霎时间充斥了宁静的港口。杰克这么多天以来第一次出现了慌乱的神色。他挣扎着站了起来，望向炮火中的他挚爱的那艘船，痛苦地喃喃出声：“不......”

贝克特冷漠地看着他的反应，滚滚浓烟开始从那艘船上升起，隐约可以看见橙色的火焰，舔舐着甲板，吞没桅杆与风帆。杰克终于转过眼来看他：“你情愿毁掉你自己的财产，就为了报复我？”

“当然。”他说，然后杰克就露出了难以置信的表情。

“你真是...扭曲。你就像个孩子一样。但是就像我说的，你从我这儿得不到你想要的。恐惧、爱和尊重。你哪一样都得不到。”

“你——”

贝克特猛然开口，然而在他能说出什么来之前，杰克已经挣开了默瑟的手下们，敲落他手里的短剑，将他扔出了船外。而等他得以从海里爬回到哨兵号的甲板上时，杰克·斯派洛已经跟燃烧着的邪恶女神号一起，沉进了茫茫深海。

那时候他真的以为这会是他最后一次见到他。而现在他就站在自己的舱房里，看上去就跟他们认识起的每一分每一秒那样浪荡不羁，无论是摆弄他的望远镜还是从他手里抢走酒杯，一脸毫无自觉的表情。

贝克特勋爵忽然就有些恍惚的意识到，这跟多年前一如既往的无奈与纵容背后，原来是早已病入膏肓的沉沦。那些没来由的宽纵总是无知无觉地就慷慨给予，简直是情不自禁。

而如果他不爱他的话，他几乎要因此恨他。

 

+++

 

贝克特勋爵听见炮火轰鸣的声音，在长风吹拂与海波翻卷间格外清晰。努力号的船身在硝烟里寸寸断裂沉没，桅杆、甲板，俱是摧毁殆尽。他没有试图去看另一艘船甲板上的那个身影，只是慢慢走下船首的前楼。

这确实无关个人恩怨，他想。这只是.....一个人的沉迷与渴望，难以自拔。

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
